5 ans
by Nivita
Summary: 5 ans à t'attendre et à t'espérer... Lemon DM/HG


**Coucou à tous, c'est bien un OS que voilà !**  
**J'espère que cela vous plaira...**

**Et merci encore a Andromeda pour sa correction… bon courage pour tes examens**

**OS pour DramioneForever**

%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%

_« Mon ange, _

_Nous sommes aujourd'hui le 7 juillet 2001 et cela fait exactement cinq ans jour pour jour que nous sommes séparés. Que tu m'as quittée plus précisément. Cinq longues et pénibles années que tu m'as lâchement abandonnée. Je m'en rappellerai à jamais, je le revis tous les jours et toutes les nuits. J'ai bien essayé de t'oublier, mais cela m'est tout bonnement impossible. La première année, j'ai pleuré toutes les larmes de mon cœur, la seconde j'ai essayé de ne plus penser à toi, la troisième j'ai essayé de me faire une raison, me dire que tu ne reviendrais jamais. Mais je n'arrive pas à me faire à cette idée. J'ai chaque jour l'impression de t'apercevoir dans la rue. De reconnaître ta démarche, ta silhouette ou même ton rire lorsque nous étions tous les deux. Ma quatrième année, je l'ai passée à me lamenter sur mon sort, me disant que tu n'avais été qu'un salop de plus, celui qui m'a rendue triste et qui ne le regrettait même pas. J'y crois parfois. Cette cinquième année s'achève enfin et je dépéris à petit feu. Heureusement que mes amis sont là pour me soutenir et me réconforter. Je crois bien que je ne serais plus rien sans eux. Ils me sortent, mais je n'ai pas le moral pour m'amuser sans toi. Ils m'invitent souvent à leurs repas de famille, mais je me sens mal à l'aise, je n'ai plus de famille. Tu étais mon passé, mon présent ainsi que mon futur. Je n'ai plus rien, rien du tout. Plus même l'envie de vivre si je suis loin de toi. Je me suis demandé maintes et maintes fois si tu pensais un peu à moi, bien sûr je n'ai jamais eu de réponse. A part fictive, quand je t'imaginais à mes côtés. Toi en train de me bercer dans tes bras pour que j'arrête de pleurer enfin. Lorsque tu me parlais pour apaiser un peu mes pensées négatives. Tes milliers de mots d'amour susurrés à mon oreille. Lorsque tu me regardais avec tout l'amour que tu me donnais. Tes baisers que je n'ai jamais pu oublier. Tes caresses plus douces les unes que les autres. Ton corps sur le mien qui me faisait vibrer. Quand nous faisions l'amour des heures durant. Je m'égare quelque peu, mais c'est tout simplement pour te dire à quel point tu me manques. Pas un seul homme n'a pris ta place pendant ces cinq longues années et je crois que personne ne la prendra jamais. Tu étais celui que j'attendais et je t'attendrai encore et encore s'il le faut. Mon esprit, mon âme et même mon corps t'appartiennent. Je veux encore que celui-ci soit fait tiens. Plus aucune main à part les tiennes n'aura le droit de me toucher. C'est une promesse que je me suis faite le premier jour où je me suis réveillée sans toi. _

_Je me suis dans un premier temps inquiétée quand je ne t'ai pas trouvé à mes côtés. Puis la peur de te perdre a pris sa place dans mon cœur et mon corps. Je ne savais pas où tu étais parti, je ne le sais toujours pas d'ailleurs. La soirée précédente, tu n'avais pas prononcé un seul mot, tu avais été très distant avec moi et je ne comprenais pas. Je comprends parfaitement à présent, tu savais et tu ne m'as rien dit. Pas même que tu me quittais sans me dire au revoir ni me laisser un mot pour m'expliquer. Tu m'as abandonnée pour faire je ne sais quoi, je ne sais où. Peut-être es-tu avec une autre femme, à qui tu montres tous les plaisirs charnels que tu peux procurer. J'ai été celle-ci durant un temps, mais à présent plus aucune vie ne pourrait me rendre ce que j'ai perdu en ce jour d'été ensoleillé. La lumière s'est éteinte lorsque je me suis rendu compte que tu ne reviendrais plus. Je l'ai espéré durant un temps, mais en vain, tu n'es pas réapparu. J'aurai tout essayé pour te retrouver, je t'aurai même arraché à celle avec qui tu es à présent. J'ai mal quand je pense que tes baisers sont destinés à une autre que moi. Je me trompe peut-être, je l'espère en tout cas, mais j'ai tout de même du mal à croire qu'un être comme toi soit toujours seul et célibataire. Je prie pour que cela soit le cas et que tu me reviennes enfin. C'est bête, je le sais, depuis toutes ces années, mais j'essaie de ne pas baisser les bras et croire à un futur avec toi. _

_J'ai essayé de vivre sans toi, mais je n'y arrive pas, je n'y arrive plus, je n'y suis jamais arrivée et n'y arriverai certainement jamais. Cela aurait été tellement plus simple si nous avions rompu. J'aurais pu me faire une raison et t'oublier plus facilement. Mais non, rien, nous n'avons pas rompu mais ce n'est pas pour autant que j'ai de tes nouvelles. Chaque semaine depuis ce triste jour, je t'écris en espérant une réponse mais elle n'arrive pas. Et je pense qu'elle n'arrivera jamais. Tous les matins lorsqu'Izmir m'apporte la Gazette du Sorcier je cherche l'apparition de ton nom. Que cela soit en politique, en sport ou même dans la rubrique nécrologique tu n'es jamais apparu, alors je ne perds pas l'espoir d'un jour tomber sur une photo de toi. Peut-être que ce jour où je te retrouverai enfin, tu ne me reconnaîtras pas. Tu m'auras oubliée beaucoup plus facilement que le jour où nous nous sommes mis ensemble et avons affronté les regards et les chuchotements de certains. _

_Je rigole en repensant à ce fabuleux jour, en ce qui me concerne. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse de me tenir à tes côtés. Certes, nous ne formions pas le couple le plus angélique et apprécié du monde, mais nous avions, enfin, tu avais une certaine prestance. Ce qui te rendait encore plus beau dans ta robe de sorcier. C'était le premier avril, tous ont pensé à une plaisanterie en nous voyant nous tenir par la main. Mais tu n'as pas baissé le regard pour autant, me fixant toujours avec autant d'intensité que lorsque nous n'étions que nous deux. Tu as serré un peu plus ma main et nous avons avancé dans la Grande Salle, fiers d'être l'un à côté de l'autre. Les premières semaines n'ont pas été faciles pour tous les deux, mais nous assumions pleinement notre romance et j'en étais plus que ravie. Nous devions faire face à divers sarcasmes et moqueries mais nous étions bien, ensemble. _

_Je vois encore tes yeux se poser sur moi le soir de la défaite de ton ancien maître. Tes yeux couleur acier m'avaient fait l'effet d'un électrochoc et je m'étais sentie belle lorsque ton regard s'était posé sur moi. Nous nous étions retrouvés tout naturellement et tu m'avais embrassée langoureusement et amoureusement. Comme la première fois, tous les regards de la Grande Salle s'étaient posés sur nous. Nous ne voulions et ne pouvions plus nous lâcher ni du regard ni de nos lèvres. Harry venait de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres et nous, nous étions dans notre petite bulle, en plein rêve et tellement heureux de se retrouver. Une fois le baiser interrompu, je me souviens m'être éloignée de toi pour vérifier que tu n'avais rien de cassé. Tu avais cru que je voulais te quitter car j'avais honte, tu avais tort. Je voulais et je veux encore être avec toi jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Quand j'ai vu que tu avais la jambe en sang et l'arcade ouverte, j'ai été complètement paniquée par le fait de pouvoir te perdre, et toi qui me répétais à tout va que ce n'était strictement rien. Dans un premier temps, j'ai cru que tu jouais les gros bras, que tu ne voulais pas te montrer faible devant moi. Mais tu m'as avoué quelques jours plus tard que c'était surtout pour me garder près de toi. Pour rien au monde je n'aurais voulu t'abandonner ce jour-là. J'étais la jeune fille la plus heureuse au monde, nous allions enfin pouvoir vivre notre futur à tous les deux. J'aime à dire que ce sont les plus beaux moments de ma misérable vie. Tu as fait de ces moments des souvenirs uniques gravés à tout jamais au plus profond de mon être. Jamais je ne pourrai oublier ces souvenirs, ils me hantent beaucoup trop souvent à mon goût, mais le plus anormal de tout c'est que j'aime y penser. Tu sais pourquoi, car c'est toi qui envahis ces souvenirs. J'ai même des fois l'impression de sentir ton odeur autour de moi. Un mélange de noisette et de réglisse, le tout agrémenté d'aftershave. J'adorais le sentir sur moi lorsque tu m'avais tenue dans tes bras toute la nuit. Je ne voulais pour rien au monde quitter le doux parfum de ton corps que tu me prêtais chaque matin. En y repensant, je t'imagine te passer ton après-rasage juste pour me faire plaisir, pour que je puisse m'enivrer de ton arôme. Pour ma part, je n'ai pas changé de parfum depuis cinq ans, je porte toujours ce petit flacon que tu m'avais offert. Je ne le gaspille pas, je n'en mets qu'une seule et unique goutte dans mon cou lorsque je sors. Histoire que tu puisses me reconnaître si jamais au détour d'une rue nous nous croisons. Je ne peux malheureusement en racheter, alors je l'utilise avec précaution. _

_Izmir vient d'apporter le journal, il est peut-être temps pour moi de tirer un trait sur toute notre histoire ainsi que sur toi… Ce serait mal me connaître si tu répondais oui. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit à plusieurs reprises, j'ai essayé mais je n'ai jamais réussi. Tu es toujours ancré dans ma mémoire et je n'ai aucune envie d'oublier tous ces moments que l'on passait tous les deux. Tout comme cet appartement, je ne pouvais quitter notre nid douillet. C'est lui qui te réunit un peu à moi, je sais que si tu me cherches tu me trouveras ici. Alors non, quand on m'a proposé de changer d'appartement, j'ai refusé pour garder ce petit coin de paradis qui nous réunira je l'espère un jour. _

_Je t'imagine encore pousser la porte de notre appartement pour la première fois. Tu ne voulais pas faire les choses comme tout le monde. Alors tu m'avais soulevée pour que je me love contre toi et nous avions franchi le seuil de cette satanée porte ensemble, comme un couple fraîchement marié. J'en rigole encore. J'ai bien cru ce jour-là que plus rien ne pourrait nous séparer. Tu m'avais fait la surprise de louer un appartement du côté moldu, ce qui t'avait coûté beaucoup, connaissant ton rang et ton nom. « Non, un Malefoy vit et vivra toujours dans un manoir, et du côté sorcier ! » c'est en tout cas ce que tu m'avais dit. Alors c'est vrai que cela ne payait pas de mine, mais c'était notre chez nous. Pour quelques semaines certes, mais nous n'étions que toi et moi. Tu avais aménagé notre salon, notre cuisine ainsi que notre chambre aussi simplement que l'on puisse le faire. Nous n'avions que quelques meubles mais c'était amplement suffisant. Notre chambre comprenait un lit, une armoire et un bureau pour que je puisse travailler. Le tout dans des teintes bordeaux, tu avais justifié ton choix de couleurs par le fait que nous n'étions plus à l'école et qu'il fallait faire la part des choses. « Pas de vert et pas de rouge, dans cet appartement c'est proscrit ! » Je t'entends encore me le répéter quand nous avons voulu décorer un peu les murs blancs de notre magnifique chambre. Ah notre chambre, là où je passais le plus clair de mon temps avec toi. C'est d'ailleurs la première pièce que nous avons visitée et bien sûr essayée. Tu t'en rappelles ? Cette première nuit avait été sans sommeil, comme beaucoup d'autres après celle-ci. Tu m'avais même apporté le petit-déjeuner au lit le lendemain matin. « Un chocolat chaud et des madeleines préparées avec amour », c'est ce que tu m'avais susurré dans le creux de l'oreille pour me réveiller en douceur. Je ne mange plus que cela à mon petit déjeuner. C'est pratiquement mon seul repas de la journée mais je lui fais pleinement honneur. Depuis le 7 juillet 1996 je te prépare chaque matin ton café, mais jamais tu n'es venu le reboire ici, à la maison, chez nous. Alors je le laisse quand même chaque jour sur la table de la cuisine, au cas où… Mais rien ne se passe, à part le fait que mon gros Pattenrond le renverse de temps en temps. Il m'est même arrivé de rentrer chez moi le soir après le travail et que mon cœur s'arrête durant un instant, loupant un battement ou deux. Effectivement, il arrive que ton café ne soit plus sur la table et je me mets à espérer que tu sois dans le salon en train de m'attendre. Mes yeux s'exorbitent et je me mets à trembler de tout mon corps. Et puis comme la soudaineté de ma joie, la tristesse m'envahit lorsque j'aperçois sous la table ta tasse qui a glissé jusqu'au pied de ta chaise. Je me sens débile en t'écrivant ces mots. Peut-être même que tu ne les liras pas, ni aujourd'hui, ni demain, ni jamais. _

_Je ne sais pas de quoi sera faite cette sixième année sans toi, mais une chose est sûre, je ne pourrai que survivre sans t'avoir à mes côtés. Je n'ai plus vraiment la force de vivre, mon oxygène me manque. C'est ce que je ressens depuis que tu es parti. J'ai peur de t'écrire ces mots qui pourraient te blesser. Je n'en ai pas la moindre envie, si tu m'as quittée c'est qu'il doit y avoir une très bonne raison. Je ne la connais pas et ne la connaîtrai certainement jamais, mais je n'ai pas le droit pour autant de te faire souffrir. Mais je dois t'avouer certaines choses. Mon cœur me fait beaucoup trop mal pour espérer encore un jour te revoir. J'ai l'impression depuis cinq ans que je vis avec un fantôme qui a déserté Poudlard pour me rendre visite. Je te parle mais tu n'es pas là, tu ne seras plus jamais là. J'ai comme l'impression de donner mon dernier souffle dans cette lettre que tu ne recevras assurément jamais. Je ne peux plus me voiler la face, tu as disparu au hasard d'un chemin et je ne pourrai jamais te retrouver. Je le sais à présent, j'ai eu beau faire toutes les prières du monde, faire le vœu de te revoir, aucun signe ne m'a montré que tu étais encore en vie. Je désespère chaque jour un peu plus. Je suis presque persuadée que tu ne me reconnaîtras même pas tellement je suis méconnaissable. Je ne prends plus soin de moi, je n'ai pas envie de plaire si ce n'est à toi. Je vais sans doute un jour ou l'autre quitter cette terre qui ne me retient plus. Tu ne me retiens plus. J'ai comme l'impression que toi aussi tu disparais petit à petit, comme si tu étais déjà là-haut. Alors j'essaierai par tous les moyens de te rejoindre au paradis des anges. Nous vivrons enfin ensemble pour le meilleur et pour le pire, si tu le souhaites bien sûr. Mourir pour moi est la seule solution envisageable pour me défaire de cette solitude qui me ronge à petit feu. Si tu n'es pas mort, eh bien j'espère que tu passeras une douce et heureuse vie. J'ai été honorée d'avoir pu un jour poser mes lèvres sur les tiennes. D'avoir pu un jour te souffler ces mots que je n'osais prononcer. D'avoir pu un jour porter l'enfant que tu m'avais donné. Ta petite Emma nous a quittés beaucoup trop tôt, je l'aimais déjà tellement. C'était un petit bout de toi qui me raccrochait à notre vie. J'ai pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps quand j'ai appris que notre fille avait une maladie incurable. Tu ne le sauras jamais, mais tu as été papa. Papa d'une merveilleuse créature qui aurait certainement fait ton bonheur. _

_Je n'oublierai rien de notre histoire, du début à la fin. Pas un seul souvenir de nous n'est à mettre à la poubelle. Juste peut-être celui où tu m'as quittée. Si je ne te retrouve pas là-haut, peut-être aurai-je la joie de connaître un peu plus notre fille. _

_Mon amour, il est bientôt l'heure pour moi de te laisser, non sans te dire à quel point je pense à toi et que tu me manques infiniment. Je passerai voir notre tendre enfant cet après-midi. Le travail m'appelle et je n'ai pas encore lu mon journal. _

_Ne pense pas qu'un jour mon cœur puisse t'oublier, il peut cesser de battre mais pas de t'aimer. Malgré les doutes et les jours passés, tu resteras mon premier vrai amour. Je dois t'avouer qu'il m'est arrivé de penser au pire, comme par exemple que notre amitié n'était en réalité que mensonge, que tu me regardais dans les yeux en disant des mots doux. Des mots doux que tu ne pensais même pas… __  
__J'ai eu peur sans toi, j'aurai toujours peur sans toi… _

_Je t'embrasse tendrement et passionnément comme tu aimais tant. __  
__Je t'aime Drago _

_Mia » _

Lorsqu'Hermione releva la tête des cinq morceaux de parchemin, elle essuya les nombreuses larmes qui n'avaient pas eu le temps d'humidifier le papier. Elle plia soigneusement sa lettre et la glissa dans une enveloppe qui portait le nom de celui qu'elle aimait. Elle y déposa une unique goutte de son parfum avant de la ranger soigneusement avec les 258 autres lettres qu'elle lui avait écrites durant ces cinq années. Comme chaque fois, elle caressa du bout des doigts la seule photo qu'elle avait de lui. Elle avait été prise dans un photomaton en bas de chez eux. L'un des deux clichés les représentait en train de s'embrasser et sur l'autre, ils avaient l'air beaucoup plus sérieux. Ils souriaient tous les deux devant l'objectif, ils illuminaient la photographie. Il ne lui en restait que deux, les autres avaient disparu en même temps que Drago. Elle n'avait jamais pu remettre la main dessus. Hermione s'était souvent imaginé son petit ami en train de les regarder. Mais était-ce vraiment lui qui les avait, elle les avait peut-être égarées, tout bêtement. Elle reposa les deux petites photos après avoir déposé un baiser sur chacune d'entre elles.

Elle resta de nombreuses minutes à son bureau en fixant un point à l'horizon complètement invisible. Cela lui arrivait souvent et de plus en plus, elle se laissait envahir par le vide que Drago avait créé en partant définitivement. Les larmes s'étaient une nouvelle fois mises à couler le long de ses joues, elle en avait presque pris l'habitude. Elle retenait tant bien que mal les longs et douloureux sanglots qui ne demandaient qu'une seule chose, sortir de sa gorge. Pour ce faire, elle se mordit plusieurs fois les doigts, la main, le poing pour se faire taire par elle-même. Elle n'avait plus ses bras à lui pour la réconforter, alors il fallait que la tristesse qu'elle ressentait passe, mais d'une autre manière. Quand Drago était encore auprès d'elle, il n'y avait pas un seul jour où les larmes de la jeune fille avaient coulé, si ce n'est de joie. Il faisait tout son possible pour la voir sourire, car c'était sa façon à lui de lui dire combien il l'aimait. Jamais il n'avait prononcé ces ultimes mots mais Hermione ressentait tout l'amour qu'il lui portait à travers ces gestes et ces sourires. Elle ne lui en voulait pas et comprenait qu'il était difficile pour un jeune homme éduqué dans l'aristocratie de se confier totalement à la personne qu'on est censé aimer. Alors elle ne lui en tenait pas rigueur et disait ces précieux mots à son oreille à sa place.

_« J'aurais pourtant aimé que tu me les dises au moins une fois, une seule et unique fois… » _

Lorsqu'enfin elle se calma un petit peu, elle se leva et enfila le seul T-shirt qui restait de lui, son favori, elle ne le quittait que très rarement afin de le laver. Elle portait aussi la gourmette du jeune homme, celui-ci la lui avait confiée juste avant la grande bataille à Poudlard et cela était resté tel quel même après que Voldemort soit tombé à terre. Hermione pouvait rester des minutes, voir des heures entières à contempler ce petit bout de métal qui la rattachait encore un peu à lui. Elle aurait aimé avoir autre chose que des souvenirs mais tous l'avaient abandonnée, même sa fille. Alors elle vivait à travers eux dans l'espoir que les deux âmes soeurs se retrouveraient un jour.

Emma n'avait que huit mois lorsque la sentence était tombée. Une tumeur au cerveau, les médecins avaient fait tout leur possible pour anéantir ce mal qui rongeait petit à petit toutes les parties vitales de son petit corps. Elles avaient toutes les deux lutté, mais la maladie avait remporté le combat et lui avait enlevé sa fille. Hermione en voulait à la terre entière de n'avoir pu sauver sa chair et son sang. Elle avait pris à ce moment-là des cours pour devenir Médicomage afin de sauver d'autres gens et d'autres enfants. Un an durant, elle avait abandonné son poste au ministère sorcier pour se consacrer pleinement à son futur métier. Depuis, tout avait basculé dans la vie de l'ancienne Gryffondor. Elle parcourait le monde au sein d'une association qui aidait les enfants et les familles qui avaient tout perdu dans un ouragan, un tremblement de terre, un tsunami ou n'importe quelle force de la nature qui s'était abattue sur leur pays. Elle rentrait tous les mois durant une semaine afin de faire un compte-rendu à ses supérieurs. Les avancées des travaux de reconstruction d'une école en Bolivie, la mise en place de troupes médicales en Indonésie, la distribution de denrées en Somalie, la construction de puits pour l'acheminement d'eau potable au Kenya… Et beaucoup d'autres missions dont elle était responsable.

Il arrivait de temps en temps qu'elle retrouve des familles dont elle c'était occupé, ceux là l'accueillait les bras ouvert et la remerciait de tout ce qu'elle avait pu faire dans leur village en l'invitant dans leur nouveau chez eux. Elle avait le cœur serré lorsqu'une famille reprenait vie un peu grâce à elle. Les enfants… Hermione jouait de temps en temps à la maitresse d'école. Elle essayait d'inculquer à tous ces petits le savoir qu'un jour on lui avait offert. Elle s'imaginait souvent avec sa petit Emma en train de lui apprendre mille et une merveilles qu'elle avait pu lire dans un livre. Mais une fois de plus ce n'était que des rêves, qu'elle maudissait souvent. Ses missions la poussait à ne jamais penser a sa famille, mais qui peu empêché des démons à resurgir n'importe quand et n'importe comment ? Ils revenaient sans cesse. Le visage de sa poupée lorsqu'elle avait du lui dire au revoir pour l'éternité. Celui de l'être aimé qui lui souriait sans jamais s'arrêter. Ces amis qu'elle ne voyait que très rarement. Elle avait voulu avec ce nouveau travail s'évader et essayer d'oublier ou en tout cas de ne pas y penser mais c'était peine perdu. Jamais elle n'avait pu oublier ces regards et ce premier sourire que sa fille lui avait destiné. Jamais elle n'avait pu oublier le mal qui la transpersait depuis que Drago était parti.

Hermione aidait autant qu'elle le pouvait des personnes mais surtout des enfants pour éviter de culpabiliser. Depuis l'annonce du médecin elle était persuadée que sa fille était malade par sa faute. Alors, pour essayer d'affronter ces remords et ces peurs, elle se mettait en quatre afin d'aider le maximum d'individus qui étaient dans le besoin. Malheureusement, elle ne se rendait pas compte que c'était elle qui avait certains besoins. Le besoin de ses amis, le besoin de se reconstruire. Elle avait tout simplement besoin auprès d'elle d'une présence qu'elle se refusait à avoir tant qu'elle n'aurait pas la certitude que Drago était mort et enterré ou même qu'il ne reviendrait plus à ses côtés. Harry et Ron avaient bien essayé de lui faire entendre raison, de lui faire comprendre qu'il était temps pour elle de se reprendre en main, de se construire une nouvelle vie et d'assumer une nouvelle relation. Comme à son habitude, Hermione les avaient envoyé paître en leur disant haut et fort que jamais personne ne prendrait la place de son Drago, du père de sa fille, de son amour de toujours. Elle avait été claire et nette dans ses propos et ses amis essayaient tant bien que mal de respecter son choix et ses envies. Ils n'en parlaient pas lorsque la concernée était présente, le sujet ne devait plus être abordé et ils en avaient tous conscience. Lorsque le prénom de son cher et tendre était prononcé, Hermione se mettait dans une colère noire. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle avait l'impression que si quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle faisait sortir de sa bouche « Drago », lui mourait un peu plus à chaque fois. Elle savait que c'était complètement ridicule mais elle voulait être la seule à pouvoir encore susurrer, murmurer et dire tout simplement son prénom. Elle le prononçait d'ailleurs très souvent lorsqu'elle était seule, elle ne voulait pas oublier le bien que cela faisait d'articuler son prénom. Les pleurs ne faisaient qu'empirer, mais c'était si bon de pouvoir encore et encore se délécter de ces deux syllabes qui construisaient son doux prénom. Il y a des chagrins d'amour que le temps n'efface pas et qui laissent au sourire des cicatrices imparfaites. Son visage en témoignait, des cernes immenses marquaient son visage et ses joues s'étaient creusées au fil du temps, ne mangeant plus assez.

Durant les premiers mois de son exil à travers le monde, ses amis s'étaient beaucoup inquiétés pour la jeune fille. Ils avaient eu dans un premier temps l'intime conviction qu'Hermione faisait tous ces voyages pour essayer de retrouver son adonis. Mais plus tard, lorsqu'Hermione était rentrée de mission avec des histoires toutes plus extraordinaires et bouleversantes les unes que les autres, ils avaient compris que le fait qu'elle soit entrée dans une association caritative était surtout pour honorer son bébé, sa petite Emma. Ils l'avaient donc soutenue du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient dans les épreuves qu'elle s'apprêtait à affronter. La misère, la pauvreté, la maladie étaient son lot quotidien lorsqu'elle rejoignait un nouveau pays dévasté. Tout était à refaire, plus d'habitation, plus d'école, plus d'hôpital, rien, juste un champ de ruines et de poussière là où, quelque part entre le néant et le ciel, reposaient des amas de pierre et de bois qui avaient formé quelques semaines plus tôt une maison abritant cinq personnes. Alors, du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, elle leur apportait du soutien, du savoir et beaucoup d'amour pour ces personnes qui avaient tout perdu en moins d'un instant. Tantôt la pluie, puis le vent ou encore le soleil l'accompagnaient et rythmaient ces long voyages. Elle espérait un jour que toutes ces péripéties et aventures la rendraient plus forte.

Lorsqu'Hermione était en mission, c'était sa meilleure amie qui rendait visite à sa fille chaque semaine que Dieu faisait. Elle déposait chaque fois un bouquet de roses rouges avec un unique lys blanc toujours soigneusement préparé. Les deux anciennes Gryffondor avaient pris l'habitude de faire en sorte que la tombe d'Emma soit tout le temps colorée et fleurie. Ce n'est peut-être qu'une enfant, mais elle mérite tout autant l'attention de tous, si ce n'est plus. En rentrant de ces missions, Hermione venait chaque jour se recueillir auprès de sa fille. Durant une semaine, c'était elle qui venait déposer ces bouquets de fleurs, chaque jour un différent. Elle pouvait rester des heures après le travail à discuter avec sa fille. Elle ne voyait jamais le temps passer lorsqu'elles étaient toutes les deux. Elle lui racontait comment elle avait fait pour distribuer toutes les denrées de six villages en une matinée, comment les bénévoles avaient dû se débrouiller durant plus d'une semaine sans aucun lien avec un pays civilisé, comment les gens vivaient là-bas. Elle lui décrivait les paysages qu'elle voyait chaque mois avec beaucoup d'émotion. Bien sûr elle n'était pas là-bas pour se tourner les pouces, alors nuit et jour elle travaillait à s'en arracher les cheveux. Elle lui lisait aussi les lettres qu'elle avait écrites à son père et lui disait surtout à quel point ses deux amours lui manquaient. Elle pleurait souvent, même beaucoup trop à son goût. Mais quoi de plus naturel que de faire couler ses larmes pour les deux personnes que l'on aime le plus au monde, elle avait tout de même perdu l'homme de sa vie ainsi que sa fille. Lors de la naissance d'Emma, celle-ci avait hérité des yeux de sa mère, marrons et profonds. Ses cheveux étaient également les mêmes que ceux d'Hermione. La seule chose que Drago lui avait léguée était la peau très blanche, presque transparente. Emma n'avait pas été reconnue et pour cause, mais on pouvait tout de même lire sur la pierre tombale de la petite fille « Emma Granger Malefoy ». Elle reposait en paix en face d'une certaine Agathe Wishter et entourée par Mr Sullivan et Mme Grifin. Eux aussi veillaient sur elle. C'était la seule tombe qui égayait un peu le cimetière avec ses jolies couleurs. Les autres avaient été laissées tomber, laissées pour mortes. Emma reposait ici paisiblement, la tombe d'un enfant que l'on ne cessera jamais d'aimer. Ce petit bout de nous qui nous a quittés beaucoup trop tôt. Cette petite flamme qui faisait des jours d'Hermione les plus beaux qui puissent exister. La vie tout simplement.

Hermione était toujours dans ses pensés lorsqu'elle commença à prendre son petit-déjeuner. Un bol de chocolat chaud dans une main et une madeleine dans l'autre. Elle fixait depuis peu la photo de naissance de sa fille qui ornait joliment le mur du salon. Confortablement installée dans le canapé, elle inspira de nombreuses fois avant de plonger dans son océan chocolaté. Sur la table de la cuisine, elle avait laissé comme chaque jour SA tasse de café qui n'attendait que lui. Elle but une gorgée, puis une seconde lorsque la sonnette de l'entrée retentit. Sous le coup de la surprise, elle renversa une grande partie de son lait chocolaté sur elle ainsi que par terre. Elle lâcha sa madeleine et attrapa sa baguette. Elle nettoya le tout à grand coup de Récurvit afin que son T-shirt reste intact. Elle râla de nouveau lorsque la sonnette se fit entendre une fois encore. Jamais personne ne venait la déranger sans prévenir, surtout à cette heure-ci. Il n'était que sept heures du matin et déjà un irrespectueux du sommeil des autres venait sonner à sa porte. Il allait regretter d'être venu déranger l'ancienne Gryffondor. A la troisième sonnerie, elle se leva brusquement et de ses pas beaucoup plus lourds que d'habitude, elle alla vers la porte d'entrée. Une nouvelle sonnerie et Hermione ouvrait brutalement à son cher invité. Devant elle se tenaient Harry, Ron et Ginny. Sous le regard haineux de la brune, Ron baissa les yeux tout en gardant un petit sourire aux coins des lèvres. Ginny fixait sa meilleure amie avec des yeux ainsi qu'un sourire rayonnants. Harry, par contre, avait l'air un peu plus mal à l'aise que ses amis, il ne restait pas en place, son regard ne quittant pas ses baskets et ses doigts qui jouaient entre eux. Hermione les fit tous les trois sursauter lorsqu'elle leur demanda ce qu'ils faisaient sur le pas de sa porte à cette heure-ci.

- Bonjour Mione, on était venu te faire un petit coucou et savoir comment tu allais. Ta dernière mission s'est bien passée ? commença Ginny.  
- Oui c'est cela on voulait prendre de tes nouvelles ! Tu as lu la Gazette ce matin ? demanda Ron.  
- Tu as lu la Gazette ? renchérit Harry, qui avait enfin levé les yeux et regardait sa meilleure amie.

Hermione, les sourcils froncés et les mains sur les hanches, les regarda avec beaucoup de curiosité et de mécontentement.

- Attendez, vous êtes en train de me dire que vous êtes venus chez moi à sept heures du matin pour me demander si j'avais lu la Gazette du sorcier ? Je rêve, vous vous foutez de moi ? Hein ? Dites-moi que c'est qu'une blague et que je vais me réveiller ! Vous vous êtes concertés avant de venir pour me faire enrager ou c'est naturel chez vous ? Vous êtes complètement malades, il est sept heures du matin et vous, vous me demandez si j'ai lu le journal, c'est cela, je me trompe pas ? demanda-t-elle, légèrement irritée.  
- Heu… oui… c'est bien cela, répondit Harry en se recroquevillant sur lui-même.  
- J'en crois pas mes oreilles, vous allez dégager de chez moi et très vite avant que je ne m'énerve sérieusement. Je suis rentrée hier de mission, je suis épuisée, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps d'aller voir ma fille, je dois aller travailler dans moins d'une demi-heure et je ne suis pas au meilleur de ma forme. Je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant de quelle date nous sommes aujourd'hui mais ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de m'emmerder. Alors vous m'excuserez de ma mauvaise humeur, je dois y aller. J'espère que les nouvelles vous ont satisfaits…

Et vlan, la porte venait de se refermer aussi violement qu'elle s'était ouverte. Elle entrebâilla la porte deux petites secondes, juste le temps de rajouter « merci d'être passés, on se rappelle ! ». La porte se referma et Hermione reprit son chocolat plus très chaud entre ses mains. Elle se redirigea vers le salon lorsqu'elle entendit ses meilleurs amis s'écrier derrière sa porte :

**« Malefoy est vivant ! »**

Elle ne perdit pas de temps et se précipita pour ouvrir la porte. Comme à la première ouverture, Harry était mal à l'aise. A l'opposé, Ginny et Ron étaient tout sourire. Hermione était, elle, très très pâle ; les yeux exorbités, elle tremblait de tout son corps. Elle avait laissé échapper sa tasse qui était en mille morceaux à terre. Des larmes commençaient déjà à couler le long de ses joues. Rien ne pourrait arrêter cela.

- Co-co-comment ça ? demanda-t-elle en bégayant.  
- Calme-toi Mione, rentrons et installons-nous dans ton salon que l'on puisse t'expliquer, répondit Ginny.  
- ME CALMER ? Vous venez chez moi pour m'annoncer que Drago est vivant ! Comment veux-tu que je me calme ? Comment savez-vous cela ? Vous avez des nouvelles ? Où est-il ? Comment va-t-il ? Il ne lui est rien arrivé ?  
- Hermione s'il te plaît, viens t'installer, on va en discuter tous les quatre, répondit Ron en la prenant par le coude.

Hermione ne se laissa pas faire et le bouscula plus méchamment qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Elle lui fit remarquer qu'elle n'était pas empotée et qu'elle savait encore se déplacer sans l'aide de personne. Tous la suivirent dans le couloir qui menait au salon, où un canapé et deux fauteuils les attendaient. Harry répara la tasse toujours à terre et la déposa sur la table basse. Leurs yeux se posèrent sur le portrait d'Emma avant de revenir sur Hermione qui attendait avec impatience des explications. Ils s'installèrent sans un mot et se fixèrent durant un moment avant qu'Hermione, qui avait essuyé ses larmes, lance de vive voix :

- C'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ? Expliquez-moi bordel, je suis dans l'inconnu depuis cinq longues années et c'est ces mots que j'attendais, le savoir vivant. Alors maintenant que vous savez, vous allez me le dire ET VITE !

Son regard se posa sur chacun de ses amis. Interloquée, elle se demanda ce qui pouvait bien leur arriver. Pourquoi ne parlaient-ils pas ? Qu'avaient-ils à cacher ?

- Qu'est-ce qui vous prend bon Dieu ? Dites-moi ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce qui est paru dans la Gazette ? C'est cela n'est-ce pas ? Quelque chose a été publié…

Aucun d'eux ne prit la parole, chacun se regardait pour savoir comment agir. Valait-il mieux tout lui dire d'un seul coup ? Ou lui apprendre les choses à petites doses ? Comment réagirait Hermione lorsqu'elle apprendrait qu'ils lui avaient tous les trois menti ? Enfin surtout Harry… Seraient-ils toujours les meilleurs amis du monde ?

- Vous ne voulez rien me dire ? Très bien, je vais chercher la Gazette…

Hermione se leva du canapé et se dirigea dans sa chambre à la recherche du journal qu'elle n'avait malheureusement pas lu. Elle fit quelques pas et se retourna lorsque la voix d'Harry se fit entendre.

- Tu ne devrais pas faire cela Hermione, ce n'est pas une bonne idée.  
- Et pourquoi ?  
- On préfère juste que tu l'apprennes par nous, enfin par moi surtout…  
- Que j'apprenne quoi ? Vous me cachez quelque chose tous les trois et je n'aime pas ça du tout ! Drago est vivant et vous ne dites rien, vous ne vous précipitez même pas pour me dire ce qui se passe. Qu'est-ce que vous me cachez putain ?

Harry s'était levé afin de ramener Hermione à la raison, mais surtout près de lui pour éviter qu'elle ne lise la Gazette du sorcier où tout était expliqué noir sur blanc.

- Hermy, si tu dois t'en prendre à quelqu'un, c'est uniquement à moi. Tous les deux n'ont rien à voir là-dedans. Je suis le seul responsable, enfin en partie, de ce que tu vas apprendre.  
- Tu me fais peur Harry !  
- S'il te plaît, laisse-moi finir. Ce n'est déjà pas facile de te dire tout cela.

Elle acquiesça en bougeant la tête et Harry lui prit les mains, plus pour lui donner du courage à lui qu'à elle. Il avala sa salive avec difficulté plusieurs fois avant de reprendre.

- J'ai… j'ai fait quelque chose d'horrible Hermione, horrible pour toi. Tu vas m'en vouloir et tu auras amplement raison. Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris d'accepter, mais quand j'ai conclu ce marché, je n'étais pas moi-même, je crois. Comme on te l'a dit, Malefoy est vivant, et cela je le sais depuis le jour où il est parti.  
- QUOI ?  
- On peut en parler maintenant, cela a été dévoilé dans la Gazette du sorcier par un article que jamais personne n'aurait dû lire.  
- Mais…  
- L'article en question… le… je ne sais pas vraiment par où commencer Hermione. J'ai tellement peur de ta réaction.  
- Ma réaction va être telle que tu ne m'as jamais vue si tu ne te décides pas à parler et m'expliquer ce bordel monumental. Je peux te dire, Harry, que tu vas te magner de tout raconter, lui répondit-elle en dégageant ses mains.  
- Il y a cinq ans, le ministre de la Magie nous a fait appeler. Neville, Lui et Moi. A tous, il nous a donné une mission que nous ne pouvions refuser, nous n'avions pas le droit d'en parler, à personne. Même pas notre propre famille ou nos meilleurs amis. Aujourd'hui l'article de la Gazette dévoile quel genre de mission nous avions, pourquoi nous les faisions et qui y était impliqué. Nous aidions le monde sorcier, un peu comme toi avec tes voyages…  
- Je ne vois pas le rapport, continue ! dit-elle méchamment.  
- J'avais pour ma part la mission de faire arrêter toutes les personnes concernées de près ou de loin par la magie noire du pays et des alentours. Ma mission s'est achevée il y a à peine six mois, lorsque le dernier partisan de Voldemort a été arrêté. Avec mon équipe nous avons…  
- J'en ai strictement rien à faire de toi Harry, tu n'es pas ma préoccupation principale, et je crains que tu ne le seras plus après ce que tu vas me révéler. Alors dépêche-toi d'en venir aux faits et surtout à lui.  
- Neville, pour sa part, devait retrouver tous les plus grands médecins du monde sorcier ou non afin de trouver des remèdes pour nos blessés durant la guerre.

Hermione sortit sa baguette et la pointa droit sur Harry. Les yeux toujours fixés sur ses baskets, il remonta le menton lorsqu'il sentit le bout de bois en contact avec son torse. Il finit par fixer sa meilleure amie. Son regard était d'une noirceur qu'il n'avait jamais vue. Rien ne pourrait la faire revenir dans un état normal pour le moment. Elle enfonça un peu plus sa baguette, sa voix se faisait beaucoup plus meurtrière, ses mains tremblaient plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

- Abrège Potter, je commence à perdre patience ! Viens-en aux faits ! ET VITE ! hurla-t-elle.

Harry ne recula pas, il ne la désarma même pas, il n'en avait pas la force mais surtout pas l'envie. Elle avait raison dans son comportement et il le savait. Qu''aurait-il fait à sa place ? La même chose sans doute…

- Il y a cinq ans Drago…  
- NE L'APPELLE PAS PAR SON PRENOM ! le menaça t-elle.

Ron et Ginny voulurent se lever pour aider leur ami, mais celui-ci les fixa pour leur faire comprendre de ne rien faire, qu'il maîtrisait la situation. Ou pas…

- Très bien, je suis désolé. Malefoy a donc été envoyé à l'étranger, plus particulièrement en Afrique, en Asie et en Amérique pour combattre les forces du mal et les anciens partisans de Voldemort qui nous avaient échappé. Lui et son équipe ont fait du bon boulot. Plus d'une cinquantaine de sorciers on été capturés, enfermés et tués pour certains. Et il semblerait qu'hier dans l'après-midi, le dernier traître ait été tué. C'est de tout cela que l'on parle dans la Gazette, je ne voulais surtout pas que tu l'apprennes de cette manière, même si je dois maintenant tirer un trait sur notre amitié, je m'étais promis de tout te dire quand tout serait terminé. Je suis tellement…  
- La ferme, boucle-la sinon je ne sais pas de quoi je suis capable. Tu es en train de me dire que depuis cinq ans tu sais tout et tu ne m'as rien dit ? Pas une seule fois tu n'y as fait allusion. Même lorsque j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte, lorsque sa fille et la mienne est née, LORSQU'ELLE EST MORTE ! J'ai dû l'enterrer sans son père, et toi tu n'as rien dit du tout. J'étais désemparée et complètement perdue et encore une fois tu n'as rien dit. J'étais anéantie par son départ, j'ai cru qu'il m'avait quittée parce qu'il ne m'aimait plus. Et toi, et toi tu m'as dit de l'oublier, tu m'as fait croire qu'il ne me méritait pas, tu es un traître Harry. Nous ne sommes plus amis, c'est fini, je ne peux plus te faire confiance ! J'avais besoin de Drago et toi tu savais ce qu'il faisait, tu savais où il était et tu ne m'as rien dit. Je n'en reviens pas de ce que tu as fait, durant ces cinq années tu as joué avec moi, tu m'as fait croire qu'il était mort et enterré, qu'il ne reviendrait jamais, qu'il m'avait abandonnée. J'ai cru mourir…  
- Ne dis pas cela…  
- JE DIS CE QUE JE VEUX ! Si tu savais comme ça fait mal, d'avoir le cœur qui te remonte dans la gorge, les poumons qui se compressent, le sang qui monte à la tête, le rouge qui empourpre tes joues, quand tu vois cette personne en particulier, et que tu sais en même temps que cette personne si importante ne reviendra pas. Si tu savais comme ça fait mal, cette attente stupide dont tu ne peux pas te détacher, et ce petit sentiment totalement horrible et un peu suicidaire, qui fait que tu serais capable de te jeter par la fenêtre juste pour un regard, un geste, un baiser de lui…  
- Je sui tellement désolé…  
- Je t'en supplie, tais-toi ! J'étais prête à mourir pour lui, prête à t'écouter lorsque tu disais qu'il avait sans doute dû trouver une autre femme qui le remplissait d'amour. Prête à renoncer à ma vie pour quitter ma solitude. ET TOUT CELA A CAUSE DE TOI ! Tu m'as fait mourir à petit feu en me cachant la vérité. J'espère que tu te rends compte du mal que tu m'as fait, du mal qui me ronge par ta faute. Jamais je ne pourrai te pardonner, jamais je ne pourrai oublier tout le mal que tu m'as fait. Jamais je n'oublierai que c'est de ta faute si Drago n'a jamais connu sa fille, son Emma, notre enfant. Je n'en reviens toujours pas que tu m'aies fait cela…

Tous ces mots s'étaient déversés sur le brun à un rythme effréné. Il n'y avait pas eu un moment où Harry avait pu se défendre, pas à un moment il n'avait pu en placer une. De toute manière, il n'avait pas à intervenir. Elle avait amplement raison sur toute la ligne, tous les mots qu'Hermione avaient prononcés étaient tellement vrais qu'il ne pouvait les contredire. Il avait su qu'il perdrait son amitié le jour où il avait accepté cette mission. Il n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix non plus, à vrai dire.

Hermione s'était levée et se dirigea vers la fenêtre la plus proche. Les larmes s'étaient mises de nouveau à couler lorsque ces souvenirs et les mensonges d'Harry avaient fait surface. Elle était dans une rage folle, elle en voulait à son ancien meilleur ami de ne rien lui avoir dit. Ils étaient pourtant proches, jamais elle n'aurait soupçonné le brun de lui faire cela. Ils étaient comme frère et sœur, la confiance avait disparu entre eux deux. Le visage rouge et les mains tremblantes, elle ouvrit grand le balcon pour y prendre un peu d'air frais. L'oxygène qui lui manquait à ce moment précis. Elle regarda dans le vide, dans cette ville où si près d'elle se trouvait certainement celui qu'elle avait toujours attendu. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Big Ben non loin de là, il surplombait tous les bâtiments alentour. Le cœur battant à mille à l'heure, elle retourna près de Ginny et Ron, encore tétanisés par sa réaction plus qu'enragés.

- Je veux que vous partiez de chez moi, j'ai besoin d'être seule un moment. Et je n'ai plus rien à vous dire.  
- Mia…  
- JE T'INTERDIS DE M'APPELER AINSI HARRY, rétorqua-t-elle.  
- Ron et Ginny n'ont rien à voir avec toute cette histoire, je suis l'unique fautif. C'est juste un concours de circonstance qu'ils soient tous les deux au courant de l'histoire. Ils ne savaient rien jusqu'à il y a une heure.  
- Arrête de jouer les martyrs, cela ne te va pas, surtout aujourd'hui. Je te déteste pour ce que tu as fait. Tu n'es qu'un sans coeur, tu ne vis que pour ta petite vie pourrie. La mienne aurait pu être tellement plus belle à ses côtés, tellement plus sereine aussi. Tu m'as menti et trahie Harry, je ne pourrai jamais te pardonner. Tu n'es plus rien à mes yeux.

Elle se mit à pleurer de plus belle et tomba à terre. Ron se précipita vers elle pour l'aider à se relever mais elle le repoussa. Il tenta à nouveau de s'approcher d'elle et Hermione se laissa faire. Ron la prit dans ses bras alors que les sanglots se faisaient de plus en plus longs et sonores. Entre deux hoquets, elle réussit tout de même à demander plus d'explications sur le fait que Ginny et Ron aient été au courant avant elle. Ron l'aida à se relever et Harry se leva pour laisser la place libre sur le canapé. Le rouquin et elle s'installèrent et attendirent les explications. Harry se passa la main plusieurs fois dans les cheveux avant de commencer son monologue.

- Ce matin, je venais de me réveiller lorsque j'ai reçu la Gazette. Je l'ai tout de suite cachée lorsque j'ai lu le gros titre, je ne voulais pas que Ginny tombe dessus avant que je ne t'aie vue. J'ai entrepris de me préparer pour venir te voir seul. Mais tout ne s'est pas passé comme je le voulais.  
- Je suis arrivé chez Ginny et Harry en furie ! J'avais bien sûr reçu le journal et je l'avais lu. Je me suis demandé ce que cela voulait dire. Alors je suis parti chez eux pour demander des explications à Harry, poursuivit Ron.  
- Et puis tout s'est enchaîné… reprit Harry.  
- J'ai débarqué à mon tour dans la cuisine avec une lettre, je ne savais pas de qui elle était mais elle t'était destinée, dit Ginny.  
- J'aurais pu reconnaître cette enveloppe entre mille. J'en avais déjà reçu quelques unes comme celle-là. Alors Ginny m'a demandé ce que signifiait le fait que je reçoive ton courrier…  
- Mon courrier, demanda Hermione.  
- J'y viens. J'ai dû alors expliquer toute l'histoire à nos deux amis. Nous nous sommes fortement disputés, comme tu peux t'en douter. Mais je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix pour cette mission.  
- Comment cela, tu n'avais pas le choix ? On a tous le choix…  
- Je sais, lorsque nous avons accepté tous les trois de faire cette périlleuse mission, c'était surtout pour protéger et sauver le monde sorcier du mal qui régnait encore dans beaucoup de contrées. Donc nous avons accepté sans nous préoccuper du fait que nous allions devoir mentir à nos amis et leur faire du mal. Hermione, je suis vraiment désolé de n'avoir rien pu te dire. J'ai tellement voulu le faire mais je ne pouvais pas, je n'avais pas le droit…  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Nous avions tous fait le Serment Inviolable. Pas un mot ne pouvait être prononcé sans que l'un d'entre nous endure des souffrances. J'ai essayé de te dire quelque chose, de te l'écrire, de te le faire comprendre, mais c'était tout bonnement impossible. J'ai su que la mission était terminée ce matin, car lorsque j'ai pris ma douche, les fines cicatrices qui encerclaient mon bras ont disparu.

Harry sortit de sa veste une fine enveloppe grise au nom de la jeune fille.

- C'est celle reçue ce matin, elle t'est destinée.  
- Comment cela se fait-il que ce soit toi qui reçoives mon courrier, demanda-t-elle en se levant et en attrapant Harry par le col.  
- Les cinq autres sont sur le vide-poches dans l'entrée…  
- Tu les as lues ?  
- Jamais je n'aurais fait cela, tu devrais le savoir.  
- Je ne sais plus rien de toi Harry, je ne te connais plus. Tu es un inconnu à mes yeux à présent. En tout cas, la magie de notre si longue amitié a disparu avec la confiance que j'avais en toi.  
- J'en suis désolé Hermione ! Si je le pouvais, je reviendrais en arrière pour tout modifier. Je te jure que j'ai voulu t'en parler, je te jure que jamais je n'ai voulu te faire de mal, je te jure que je ferais n'importe quoi pour me racheter ! s'exclama-t-il en essayant de lui prendre les mains.  
- C'est trop tard.

Elle s'éloigna un peu du groupe et ouvrit rapidement l'enveloppe. Elle découvrit un seul et unique morceau de parchemin à l'intérieur. A l'air frais sur son balcon, elle commença à déplier SA lettre. Le soleil était déjà levé et illuminait son visage. Un sourire se dessina lorsqu'elle lut les premiers mots qu'il lui avait écrits.

_« Ma Mia, __  
__Comme ce fut long une nouvelle fois de ne pas t'écrire, de ne pas pouvoir te dire où j'étais, de ne pas pouvoir te lire, de ne pas pouvoir t'embrasser, de ne pas pouvoir t'enlacer. Une lettre par année, c'est tout ce dont j'ai le droit. Et toi qui ne me réponds pas. J'espère que tu es en bonne forme et que je te manque au moins un peu. Une seule et unique feuille pour te dire à quel point tu me manques. J'ai passé les cinq plus horribles années de mon existence, le fait d'être loin de toi est une vraie torture pour moi, c'était insupportable de te savoir à l'autre bout du monde sans que je puisse rien faire ni dire. Il n'y a pas un jour, pas une minute où je n'ai pas pensé à toi. Pas une seule seconde où j'ai cessé de t'aimer. Il est plus facile pour moi de te l'écrire, mais je crois aujourd'hui être prêt à te dire ces mots d'amour que tu ne m'as jamais réclamés. Tu es la plus merveilleuse des choses qui me soient arrivées dans ma misérable vie. Jamais je n'aurais pensé un jour pouvoir vivre cela avec quelqu'un comme toi. Tu me manques mon amour, tu me manques tellement que j'aimerais retourner il y a cinq ans, pouvoir te voler un baiser ou deux avant de partir et de t'abandonner. Pouvoir t'enlacer comme tu aimais tant. Pouvoir une dernière fois au moins te serrer dans mes bras et pouvoir te faire l'amour comme la première fois. Ces cinq années furent très très longues, j'avais comme l'impression qu'un petit bout de moi avait disparu et m'empêchait de respirer. J'ai détruit ton sourire, sans me douter que le mien partirait en même temps. __  
__J'ai beau essayer de t'imaginer, je n'y arrive pas. J'ai toujours en mémoire ce petit rat de bibliothèque qui chaque soir me racontait sa journée passée au ministère. Tes cheveux en pagaille qui ornaient ton joli visage. Ta bouche et tes lèvres que tu retroussais lorsque tu avais envie de m'embrasser. Tes mains que j'imagine parfois encore sur ma peau me caressant. Et ton rire qu'il me tarde d'entendre de nouveau. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir te revoir, que l'on puisse discuter comme on le faisait avant. Toi, ton chocolat chaud et moi, mon café bien serré installés dans notre canapé. Ton sourire qui me faisait souvent rater un battement de cœur lorsqu'il m'était destiné. Tes yeux noisette qui hantent toutes mes nuits sans exceptions. Tes baisers auxquels je désire encore goûter ainsi que cette peau si sucrée et douce comme une peau de nouveau-né. __  
__J'ai malheureusement appris. Pas que cela me réjouisse, mais je comprends que cinq années à attendre, c'est long, beaucoup trop long. Harry m'a prévenu… __  
__Alors je vais essayer d'être assez bref, je vais te souhaiter une belle vie, que cet homme te comble de bonheur comme j'aurais aimé le faire. Que mes baisers hantent encore quelques unes de tes pensées lorsque ses lèvres se posent sur les tiennes. Que mon image reste gravée dans ta mémoire comme la tienne est gravée dans mon cœur. J'aurais voulu être l'homme de ta vie, j'ai au moins eu le privilège d'être l'Homme de nombreuses de tes nuits. Rien ne pourra m'enlever cela. __  
__Ne sois pas triste, personne ne pourra nous voler nos souvenirs. Il me suffit désormais de fermer mes paupières pour te voir, cesser de respirer pour sentir ton odeur, me mettre face au vent pour deviner ton souffle. Alors écoute : où que je sois, je devinerai tes éclats de rire, je verrai les sourires dans tes yeux, j'entendrai les éclats de ta voix. Savoir simplement que tu es là quelque part sur cette terre sera, dans mon enfer, mon petit coin de paradis... Il écrit tellement bien ce Marc Levy, eh oui j'ai eu aussi un peu de temps pour lire le livre que tu m'avais offert. Merci à toi d'avoir illuminé un peu ma vie. J'ai été et je resterai le plus heureux des hommes. Même si j'ai envie que cela soit encore ainsi. __  
__Dans ma vie il y a plusieurs choses que je regrette, mais la principale fut d'être parti. Je m'en voudrai toujours. _

_Je t'aime ma tendre Mia _

_Drago »_

Lorsqu'Hermione releva ses yeux de cette lettre, elle ne comprit pas tous les mots qu'il avait écrits. Que voulait-il dire ? Pourquoi lui souhaitait-il une vie heureuse si c'était sans lui ? Pourquoi Harry lui avait-il dit ces horribles choses ? Les larmes coulaient en abondance le long de ses joues, ses mains tremblaient encore sous l'émotion d'avoir pu lire des mots écrits de sa main. Elle les avait attendus tellement longtemps. Surtout la fin… Bien sûr ils n'étaient qu'écrits, mais cela valait tout l'or du monde et bien plus encore. Son adonis lui avait fait la plus belle des déclarations d'amour, se remémorant des souvenirs qu'ils avaient à deux. Mais tout s'était écroulé en un instant. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et retourna dans son salon, là elle attrapa Harry par le col de sa chemise.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit à Drago très précisément !  
- Quoi ? demanda Harry, complètement déboussolé.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait croire à Drago pour qu'il me souhaite tout le bonheur du monde avec un autre ? s'énerva Hermione.  
- Mais rien, je ne lui ai strictement rien dit. Je n'ai plus aucun contact avec lui depuis la fin de ma mission, paniqua Harry.  
- Alors dis-moi pourquoi il me dit que TU l'as prévenu ? lui demanda-t-elle en lui mettant la lettre sous les yeux.  
- Je te jure Mione, je n'ai strictement rien dit de tel à Drago. Comment pourrais-je te faire cela ? Tu peux me croire, je…  
- Bizarrement, j'ai beaucoup de mal à te croire, vu ce que tu m'as déjà fait !  
- Mia…  
- NON !  
- Pardon, je te jure que ce n'est pas moi, je te jure sur… sur…  
- Ne cherche pas, rien n'est plus important que ta petite personne, rien n'est plus important que ta petite vie de merde, s'exclama Hermione.  
- Je te promets que je n'ai rien fait.

Un hibou se fracassa sur la vitre de la cuisine. Hermione se précipita dans la pièce d'à côté et ouvrit grand la fenêtre. Un hibou doré et noir entra majestueusement et se posa sur la table. Il déposa son enveloppe et repartit dans le ciel de Londres. La même enveloppe que précédemment reposait sur la nappe. Harry lui avait donné le même type de courrier. Elle l'ouvrit et découvrit tout en bas la signature de son soi-disant ami. Elle ne mit que quelques minutes à lire dans l'entièreté les mots posés sur le papier. Le rouge lui montait aux joues au fur et à mesure de sa lecture. Plus elle en apprenait, et plus la colère faisait rage dans son corps et son esprit. Pas de larmes cette fois-ci, mais une fulgurante envie de meurtre.

Elle courut dans le salon et mit le plus magnifique coup de poing que l'histoire de Harry Potter connaît. Ginny et Ron les séparèrent du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient, entre les poings et les coups de pieds que lançait Hermione, ce n'est pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler quelque chose de facile. Une fois Harry sur pied et Hermione à peu près calmée, elle envoya au visage de l'Elu l'enveloppe et la lettre qui l'accompagnait.

- Pourquoi tu fais cela Harry ? Cela te procure quoi de me faire du mal ? Tu es si jaloux que ça de Drago ? Mais pourquoi Harry, dis-moi !

Harry, le nez en sang, prit la lettre et commença à la lire. En diagonale pour aller plus vite. Il regarda aussi la signature et parut surpris et décontenancé. Il passa sa main sous son nez et essuya un peu le sang qui coulait. Il disparut une minute dans la salle de bains sous les hurlements de l'ancienne Gryffondor.

- Où vas-tu te cacher. Où vas-tu, espèce de traître ?

De nouveau, Hermione était debout prête à attaquer. Harry revint rapidement, le visage presque sans défaut, à part le sang qui continuait légèrement de s'écouler de son nez. Il s'installa le plus loin possible de la furie qui lui servait il y a encore quelques heures de meilleure amie.  
- Je ne me cache pas, et pour cela, dit-il en montrant la lettre, je n'y suis pour rien. J'ai juste été enlever le sang que tu as fait gicler. Alors tu vas te calmer et répondre à mes questions.  
- Je ne te dois rien…  
- Comment était le hibou qui t'a envoyé cette lettre ?  
- Qu'est-ce que cela peut bien te faire, on sait qu'elle vient de toi ! Pourquoi me dire que Drago n'est plus seul, pourquoi me dire qu'il ne m'aime plus, pourquoi me dire qu'il m'a oubliée après tout ce que tu viens de me dire ? A croire que me voir souffrir te fait du bien ! s'exclama-t-elle en se mettant face à lui.  
- Hermione, je viens de tout t'expliquer. Je n'avais le droit de rien dire. J'ai fait une erreur je le sais, mais me crois-tu vraiment capable de t'envoyer une lettre comme celle-ci ? Je t'ai donné cette lettre que Dra… Malefoy t'a écrite, elle était pleine d'amour j'en suis sûr. Alors comment peux-tu croire ces infamies que cette personne qui se fait passer pour moi t'a écrites ?  
- Tu aurais été capable de faire de même, j'en suis sûre.  
- Je sais, mais ce n'est pas moi, il faut que tu me croies ! Drago t'aime, (elle tiqua lorsqu'il prononça son prénom), et je ne peux pas le démentir, surtout en ayant lu les derniers mots qu'il t'a écrits dans sa lettre. Oui je sais, j'ai tout fait pour vous séparer, que ce soit à Poudlard ou pendant ces cinq années, mais si j'ai fait cela c'était pour toi, je n'avais pas envie que tu souffres si par malheur un jour en ouvrant la Gazette tu avais découvert que Drago Malefoy avait été assassiné. Je voulais que tu vives ta vie sans lui, que tu l'oublies, mais je me suis trompé, je n'aurais jamais dû te pousser à l'oublier. On ne peut pas oublier son âme sœur, je te demande encore pardon Hermione pour tout ce que je t'ai fait. Je regrette, tu ne peux pas imaginer…  
- C'est trop tard Harry, Drago et moi c'est fini…  
- Tu le fais exprès, ce n'est pas possible. Je viens de t'expliquer que toutes ces choses sont fausses. Ce n'est pas vrai, ce n'est pas moi qui ai écrit ces horreurs. Je ne sais même pas qui t'a envoyé cette fichue lettre, mais je peux te dire que si je le retrouve, je lui dirai ses quatre vérités et qu'il souffrira. Hermione, si tu ne me crois pas, je ne sais pas vraiment quoi faire de plus. Je peux juste rajouter que ma chouette Wish est noire et blanche. Regarde-moi, comment était l'animal qui t'a apporté ce courrier ? demanda Harry en la prenant par les épaules.  
- Je… je ne sais plus vraiment… mais c'était un hibou, pas une chouette…  
- Alors tu me crois ?  
- Non, pas tant que je n'en aurai pas le cœur net !

Harry se rapprocha de sa petite amie et l'enlaça en plaçant ses mains autour de son ventre. Il la regarda amoureusement, comme s'il attendait le signal comme quoi il pouvait le dire.

- Hermione, je sais que tu crois à présent que je suis imbu de ma personne, que je ne pense qu'à moi, que je me moque de ce que pensent les autres et plein d'autres choses. Eh bien, je te jure que je n'ai pas envoyé de lettre, ni à toi ni à Drago. Je te le jure sur le petit être que porte Ginny.  
- Tu es enceinte ? demanda Ron en se retournant vers sa sœur, le regard très surpris.  
- Oui, mais on en parlera plus tard si tu le veux bien… répondit la rouquine avec un sourire gêné.

Hermione posa son regard sur le ventre encore plat de sa meilleure amie. Elle se revit elle-même avec un ventre beaucoup plus rond des années auparavant. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle posa les mains sur le ventre de son amie et sourit au futur petit ange qui naîtrait d'ici quelques mois. Elle releva son regard pour le fixer dans les yeux bleus de Ginny. Elles se sourirent mutuellement. Hermione voulait lui faire comprendre combien elle était heureuse pour elle. Combien elle était rassurée qu'Harry ne lui ait pas menti une fois de plus. Combien elle comblerait ce petit être avant même qu'il soit né.

La minute d'après, elle relut la lettre soi-disant de Harry et s'exclama :

- Doré et noir, un hibou doré et noir !  
- Quoi ? demanda Harry en reportant son attention sur la brune.  
- Le hibou qui m'a apporté cette lettre, il était doré et noir et très grand.  
- Je vais le tuer ! s'exclama Harry.  
- Qui? demandèrent les trois en même temps.  
- C'est le hibou du ministre, je ne le pensais pas capable de cela...  
- Au moins je sais à qui tu devras faire la peau maintenant. C'est horrible, toutes ces choses qu'il a dites ! Pourquoi a-t-il fait cela ?  
- Alors tu me crois ?  
- Je te croirai quand ton gamin sera sorti du ventre de ma meilleure amie sans cornes sur la tête et qu'il sera en bonne santé.  
- Très bien, rit-il. Mione, tu sais j'ai voulu t'en parler, j'ai voulu te dire où il était, mais le Serment Inviolable était plus fort que moi. Je sais que tu m'en veux et je te comprends. Il y a encore un an, j'aurais tout fait pour que tu ne penses plus à lui. Il était revenu de mission, il n'était pas vraiment beau à voir…  
- Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? se précipita Hermione.  
- Ne t'en fais pas pour lui, les meilleurs Médicomages étaient là pour le soigner. Je croyais qu'il allait mourir, j'aurais tout fait pour que tu ne souffres pas. Et lui, il ne faisait que de parler de toi, je crois que c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai su que vous étiez vraiment faits l'un pour l'autre. Lorsqu'il s'est remis sur pied après ces terribles blessures, c'est là que j'ai eu le plus de mal à ne rien te dire. Je savais qu'il t'aimait plus que tout et il en était de même pour toi. Alors à partir de là je ne t'ai plus forcée, je savais que d'ici peu de temps vous seriez enfin réunis. Cela a duré un plus de temps que nous l'avions prévus. Depuis presque six mois, Drago traque le dernier des partisans, il n'avait ni le droit d'abandonner sa mission ni d'échouer. Alors nous avons attendu de ses nouvelles depuis mais rien, pas un mot ne nous était parvenu. Et puis hier, le ministère a enfin reçu une lettre nous signifiant qu'il fallait réserver une chambre d'hôtel pour Drago. Nous pensions tous que la mission durerait encore mais il faut croire que nous nous sommes trompés. Tu sais tout à présent Hermione, alors je ne vais pas te supplier de me garder en tant qu'ami, mais je vais te laisser réfléchir à tout cela. Je te promets une nouvelle fois que ce n'est pas moi qui ai envoyé ces lettres. Si je pouvais je ferais n'importe quoi pour vous réunir je te jure que je regret…  
- Je te crois Harry, en tout cas pour les lettres… se précipita-elle de reprendre, voyant Harry sourire. Par contre, je suis désolée mais je ne peux pas te pardonner pour le reste. Pour Drago et pour ma fille, je ne peux pas te pardonner. Peut-être le temps nous le dira mais je ne suis pour le moment pas prête à faire cet effort-à.  
- Je comprends Mione, en tout cas je voulais te dire que je serai là pour toi si tu en as besoin et surtout si tu en as envie. Tiens, c'est l'adresse de son hôtel. Je suis presque sûr qu'il t'attend impatiemment. Il n'a pas dû dormir de la nuit, le connaissant.

Hermione prit le morceau de papier précautionneusement et déchiffra le nom de l'hôtel « Lina Park » était situé juste à côté du Chemin de Traverse. A au moins trente-cinq minutes à pied de son appartement. Après plusieurs minutes sans aucun mouvement ni son, Hermione décida de se lever et fit les cent pas dans son appartement en se prenant plusieurs fois les pieds dans le tapis et la tête dans les mains. Elle essayait de réfléchir à la situation et a ce qu'elle devait faire. Ca première idée était d'aller retrouver immédiatement Drago, de le serrer dans ces bras, de lui dire combien elle l'aimait. Mais bizarrement elle ne s'en sentait pas capable.

- File enfiler un jean et vas-y Mione. Tu ne rêves que de cela. Drago est dans la même ville que toi au même instant, c'est le moment de rattraper le temps perdu. Je te donne son adresse et toi tu es encore là ! Va tout de suite dans ta chambre et fais-moi le plaisir d'aller le retrouver. Cela fait cinq ans que tu attends cette opportunité, alors ne la gâche pas. Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là avec nous en train de discuter et de faire les cents pas ? Laisse tes abrutis d'amis et file le voir !  
- J'ai peur Harry !  
- De quoi as-tu peur ? Tu es toujours aussi belle ma Mione, tu es toujours la même et ravissante jeune fille, enfin femme à présent. Il t'aime à en mourir et tu le sais, qu'est-ce qui peut bien te faire aussi peur ?  
- Je ne sais pas comment lui dire pour Emma, je ne sais pas comment il va prendre la nouvelle, je ne sais si après qu'il sache, notre amour sera toujours le même. J'ai peur de le perdre. Toutes ces peurs que j'ai eues durant ces cinq longues années refont surface maintenant. J'ai peur qu'il ne me trouve plus aussi jolie qu'avant, j'ai peur qu'il trouve que j'ai vieilli, j'ai peur de le voir et qu'il ne me reconnaisse pas. J'ai peur de ne plus l'aimer comme avant, j'ai peur qu'il s'en aille de nouveau, j'ai peur de ne plus savoir sourire auprès de lui. J'ai peur de le rendre malheureux.

Une nouvelle fois, ses jambes fléchirent et elle s'écroula au sol. Heureusement le tapis avait amorti sa chute. Elle se trouvait sur les genoux, les larmes coulant de nouveau sans s'arrêter. Ses trois amis s'étaient regroupés autour d'elle pour la réconforter le mieux possible.

- Tu dis des bêtises aussi grosses que toi Hermy, s'exclama Ron. N'aie pas peur du futur, n'aie pas peur des mots que tu devras employer devant lui. N'aie surtout pas peur de ne plus l'aimer, je crois que cela serait impossible. Il n'y a que lui dans ton cœur, et d'ailleurs il n'y a de la place que pour lui.  
- C'est certain que le sujet « Emma » ne sera pas facile à aborder mais je suis presque certaine que tout se passera bien. Il sera compréhensif et tu l'aideras du mieux que tu le pourras à affronter la nouvelle. A deux, vous serez plus forts. Il t'attend, c'est certain, continua Ginny.  
- Allez, va le retrouver Hermione. Ton cœur bat à tout rompre depuis qu'on t'a annoncé qu'il était revenu. Ton âme sœur est de retour, tu n'as plus qu'à franchir cette porte et traverser Londres pour le retrouver.

Hermione sécha ses larmes, se remit sur pied et prit ses amis dans ses bras. Ron la poussa légèrement et lui prit les deux coins de sa bouche pour lui accrocher un sourire aux lèvres.

- Souris, tu es beaucoup plus belle comme cela !

Le sourire aux lèvres, elle alla dans sa salle de bains, se débarbouilla un peu et entreprit de se trouver un jean et un T-shirt à la hauteur des retrouvailles qui allaient se produire. Elle ne mit pas plus de cinq minutes top chrono pour sortir de son appartement sous les yeux réjouis de ses amis. Elle dévala les escaliers aussi vite qu'elle le put et courut a toute allure à travers la ville, bousculant çà et là quelques passants, toujours en s'excusant. Le sourire qu'elle arborait ne risquait pas de s'en aller de sitôt. Ce n'est que dix minutes plus tard qu'elle se rappela qu'elle était sorcière et qu'elle pouvait transplaner. Elle rejoignit un petit coin sombre et transplana dans le Chaudron Baveur. Elle ne prit même pas le temps de saluer le maître des lieux et sortit dans les rues encore encombrées de Londres. Encore quelques rues et elle serait arrivée, elle ne serait plus qu'à quelques mètres de son adoré.

Elle entra en toute hâte dans l'hôtel et demanda à la réceptionniste la chambre de son Drago. Une fois fait, elle prit les escaliers et entama sa montée de douze étages interminable. Arrivée en haut, elle essaya de reprendre son souffle, mais sans succès. Les mains sur les genoux, elle se recroquevilla pour faire entrer le plus d'air possible dans son thorax. Une porte à sa gauche s'ouvrit. Elle releva la tête et elle se crut comme dans un rêve. Drago était dans l'embrasure de la porte, un grand sourire sur le visage. Après la demi-seconde de surprise de la voir, il courut vers elle et la prit dans ses bras. Il ne pouvait la lâcher, il ne voulait plus la quitter. Il voulait revenir en arrière et oublier ces cinq périlleuses années qui l'avaient séparé de sa déesse. Il enfouit son nez dans ses cheveux, se rappelant immédiatement des souvenirs qui les avaient fait vivre chacun de leur côté. L'odeur du parfum qu'elle portait lui rappelait combien elle lui avait manqué, et lui prouvait surtout qu'Hermione n'était pas le fruit de son imagination. Elle était belle et bien là au creux de ses bras, contre son torse. Il resserra un peu plus son emprise sur elle pour se satisfaire de sa présence et de sa peau. Cette peau qu'il n'avait pu toucher depuis si longtemps, qu'il n'avait pu embrasser non plus depuis des années entières. Il fit glisser ses mains le long de son dos puis les remonta dans ses cheveux.

Hermione était restée tétanisée lorsqu'il avait approché. Elle n'avait pas osé bouger de peur de le faire reculer. Elle avait tellement espéré ce moment, tellement voulu le prendre dans ses bras durant ces cinq ans. Elle n'y croyait pas, son rêve devenait enfin réalité et elle n'osait en profiter. Lorsqu'elle sentit le souffle de Drago tout près de son oreille, elle ne put réprimer un frisson qui commença à son oreille et descendit jusque dans le bas de son dos. Elle aimait le fait qu'il resserre un peu plus son étreinte, elle se sentait encore plus proche de lui. Ils étaient de nouveau réunit et ne formait qu'un. Enfin elle posa les mains sur les épaules du jeune homme. La sensation fut nouvelle, bien sûr elle n'avait jamais oublié, mais elle revivait et réapprenait les gestes à faire avec encore plus de douceur qu'auparavant. Ses mains remontèrent jusque dans la chevelure blonde de son amant, et elle recula un peu son visage pour pouvoir le regarder.

En cinq ans il n'avait pas changé, si ce n'est le fait que ses cheveux avaient énormément poussé, et les marques sous les yeux qui prouvaient sa fatigue. Elle découvrit quelques cicatrices sur son visage qui le rendaient un peu plus viril. Une barbe de deux jours et un sourire charmeur le rendaient encore plus séduisant. Après avoir délicatement caressé ses cheveux, les paumes de ses mains vinrent se poser de chaque côté du visage de son adonis. Elle ferma les yeux et entreprit de redessiner son visage du bout des doigts, comme si elle voulait graver à tout jamais ses traits dans sa mémoire. Au cas où… Elle sourit en passant sur son arcade le bout de son index, reconnaissant la cicatrice due à la bataille finale de Poudlard. Puis elle ne put s'empêcher de toucher ses lèvres, qu'elle n'avait cessé d'imaginer embrasser. Elles étaient restées aussi douces que dans ses souvenirs, l'une plus charnue que l'autre.

Drago la laissa parcourir son visage de ses mains. Il resta figé et entreprit d'admirer cette jeune fille qu'il aimait plus que de raison. La sensation de ses mains sur lui le ramena à la réalité, Hermione était auprès de lui, et il ne voulait surtout pas que cela s'arrête. Ses mains étaient d'une douceur prodigieuse, chaque caresse qu'elle lui faisait lui faisait ressentir des sentiments nouveaux, ou en tout cas enfouis dans sa mémoire depuis de nombreuses années. Son sourire était toujours le même, il n'avait pas changé, il était tel que dans ses nombreux souvenirs, lorsqu'il la faisait rire. Lorsque ses doigts s'arrêtèrent sur son arcade, il ne put lui aussi retenir son sourire pour l'accompagner. Il savait à quoi elle pensait, ils étaient de nouveau liés. Ses doigts sur ses lèvres lui donnèrent une envie fulgurante de l'embrasser et de ne plus s'arrêter. Il tourna légèrement la tête pour faire en sorte que la paume de main de la brune se trouve devant sa bouche. Il y déposa un petit baiser et elle ouvrit ses grands yeux noisette.

Lorsque le gris et le brun se rencontrèrent, un courant électrique se produisit. Hermione déplaça ses mains jusqu'à son torse et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser sur chaque joue. Drago resta paralysé en sentant ses lèvres sur sa peau et ferma les yeux pour apprécier au maximum le moment. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, Hermione s'était réfugiée contre son torse et marmonnait des mots qu'il ne comprenait pas. De ses deux mains, il saisit son visage et déposa le plus merveilleux des baisers sur la bouche entrouverte de la jeune fille. Celui-ci resta chaste mais plein d'émotion et de bien être. Voilà dix minutes qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés et c'était comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés. Il voulut lui dire quelque chose mais elle l'en empêcha en l'embrassant de nouveau. Elle demanda l'entrée de sa bouche, ce qu'il accepta bien sûr volontiers. Leurs deux langues pouvaient enfin se retrouver et reprendre la danse qu'ils avaient bien trop tôt arrêtée. De baiser chaste, celui-ci devint un peu plus entreprenant, humide et sensuel. Leurs langues se mêlaient l'une à l'autre, leurs mains se baladaient sur le corps de l'autre afin de retrouver la chaleur de leurs étreintes perdues.

Le baiser ne prit fin que lorsque l'un et l'autre furent à bout de souffle. Drago la prit une nouvelle fois dans ses bras et la souleva de quelques centimètres du sol. La redéposant délicatement, il prit sa petite main dans la sienne et lui montra le chemin de sa chambre d'hôtel. Le bonheur des retrouvailles avait été grandiose, jamais l'un et l'autre n'auraient pu imaginer meilleur recommencement à leur histoire. Les choses s'étaient faites d'elles-mêmes, tout en douceur et simplicité. Tels qu'ils étaient tous les deux. Ne pouvant se quitter un seul instant des yeux, ils eurent du mal à trouver le chemin sans embûches. Tantôt un faux pli dans le tapis, tantôt le chambranle de porte qui ne voulait pas les laisser passer. Lorsqu'ils furent enfin tous les deux entrés, Drago referma la porte derrière lui. Une nouvelle fois, il embrassa langoureusement sa bien-aimée jusqu'à épuisement. Leurs mains se baladèrent au rythme de la respiration de chacun, qui se fit de plus en plus saccadée et rapide à la fois.

C'est Hermione qui mit fin au baiser avant de perdre pied complètement. Elle sourit amoureusement au jeune homme avant de s'éloigner de quelques centimètres seulement. Elle posa les yeux autour d'elle, rien de trop tape à l'œil, une chambre d'hôtel tout à fait ordinaire. Un lit, une armoire, une table de chevet et une salle de bains sur le pas de porte. Elle se déplaça dans la chambre, analysant les moindres objets qui décoraient la pièce. De ses doigts, elle frôla le dessus de lit beige avant de s'asseoir à l'opposé de son homme. Celui-ci fit de même de son côté et ils se fixèrent de nouveau, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu m'as manqué Mia… dit-il en déposant sa paume sur la joue de la jeune fille.  
- Toi aussi mon Ange… répondit-elle en penchant la tête pour sentir un peu plus le contact de sa peau.  
- J'ai tellement de choses à te dire…  
- Chuuuuut ! Nous avons tout notre temps à présent.

Pour le faire taire, elle avait déposé un de ses doigts sur ses lèvres à lui. Puis elle le remplaça par ses lèvres à elle. Le baiser était beaucoup plus sensuel que précédemment, beaucoup plus sauvage aussi. La douceur de leurs langues se mélangea et des frissons les parcoururent tous les deux. Le moment était parfait, des retrouvailles parfaites, un couple parfait. Drago, un peu plus entreprenant, fit glisser Hermione sur le lit pour se retrouver plus près d'elle. Ils étaient tous les deux en son centre et la brune en dessous de Drago. Il s'était positionné là pour pouvoir l'admirer autant qu'il le pouvait. Sur chaque partie de son visage, il déposa de légers baisers qui le firent frissonner encore plus. Retenant son poids sur un de ses coudes, il ne put que gémir lorsqu'Hermione passa une de ses mains sous son T-shirt. La sensation de bien-être venait de refaire surface. Comme si une décharge électrique l'avait poussé à sortir ce son rauque de sa bouche. Hermione lui faisait cet effet-là et elle en était plutôt fière. Même après toutes ces années, elle était encore capable de donner envie à son Drago.

Essayant de réfréner son envie montante, Drago captura les lèvres charnue de l'ancienne Gryffondor et se colla encore un peu plus à elle. Ne pouvant plus cacher l'envie qu'il avait d'elle, il se releva un peu et se positionna entre ses cuisses. Le frottement des deux jeans accentuait encore un peu plus l'excitation des deux jeunes adultes. Hermione saisit les cheveux du blond à pleines mains et l'embrassa de plus belle. A chaque fois que l'érection grandissante de Drago se faisait sentir entre ses cuisses, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de remuer les hanches au rythme du bassin du blond. Passant sa seconde main sous le morceau de tissu noir, Hermione le retira le plus rapidement possible. Son torse toujours aussi musclé était à portée de bouche et elle ne se priva pas de renverser la situation et de se retrouver au-dessus de lui.

A califourchon sur lui, elle entreprit de déposer des baisers sur chaque partie de peau qui était découverte. Embrassant et léchant à la fois son corps, elle ne put s'empêcher elle aussi de se frotter énergiquement contre la rigidité qui se tenait contre son intimité. Plus les secondes passaient et plus le souffle du jeune homme devenait gémissement. Drago passa enfin à la vitesse supérieure en se relevant légèrement et retira lui aussi le T-shirt de la jeune fille, ce qui dévoila une poitrine toujours aussi parfaite et délicieuse à la vue. Il saisit encore et encore ses lèvres et déposa des milliers de baisers tous plus sensuels les uns que les autres. Cela devenait même plus sexuel qu'autre chose. Il lui dégrafa le soutien-gorge, ce qui laissa à Drago le plaisir de prendre en main ces seins qu'il aimait tant. Il les embrassa, les caressant de sa langue experte, les pinça un peu et les lécha de nouveau. Le décolleté était parfait, tout comme la taille de la poitrine. Les caresses douces comme une plume firent pousser de petits cris à Hermione. A chaque passage de langue de son amant sur son mamelon, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de griffer son dos. Il la rallongea sous lui et entama sa descente vers son jean.

Il défit un premier bouton, puis un second, avant de déposer un baiser sur la culotte déjà humide de son adorée. Il remonta à sa bouche afin d'y déposer d'autres caresses avec ses lèvres et sa langue. Le baiser se fit plus entreprenant et plus prononcé. Sa main se faufila dans l'ouverture du jean qu'il avait créée. Il se glissa dans la moiteur de sa moitié et commença à titiller et cajoler le petit bouton de rose. Sous ses nombreuses caresses, Hermione ne put retenir un cri de surprise mais aussi de bonheur. La chaleur de son entrejambe était telle que les doigts de Drago glissèrent sans ménagement dans l'antre de la jeune fille. Ce qui la fit gémir de plus belle, sous les yeux ravis de notre blond adoré. Poussant des cris à s'en faire mal à la gorge, Drago décida de la calmer en emprisonnant ses lèvres. Il continua à la faire gémir sous ses doigts, ce qui l'excita encore davantage.

Hermione ne sachant plus quoi faire de ses mains, elle agrippa les draps et les tordit dans tous les sens. L'extase et l'orgasme étaient tellement près qu'elle savait qu'elle ne réussirait jamais à stopper la machine qui était lancée. Drago et ses baisers se glissèrent un peu sur le côté, histoire d'approfondir un peu plus les caresses plus qu'intimes. Hermione retira son jean pour que l'entrée à son intimité soit plus facile. Drago ne s'arrêta pas d'entrer ses doigts en elle afin de la faire jouir. De son autre main, il attrapa celle d'Hermione et la déposa sur son entrejambe à lui. Il était arrivé à un point de non-retour et il était enfin temps de s'occuper de son petit souci à lui aussi.

Les mains tremblantes, Hermione défit le bouton et la fermeture éclair avant de plonger sa petite menotte sur la hampe plus que chaude et gonflée de Drago. Elle s'empara du membre tendu et commença des caresses. La chaleur du corps de Drago se transmit dans sa paume, ce qui excita un peu plus la jeune fille. Elle prit un malin plaisir à exécuter des caresses toutes plus exquises les unes que les autres. Drago gémissait à chaque mouvement que lui prodiguait Hermione. Sa douceur et son savoir-faire n'avaient pas pris une ride. Il savait que de toutes les femmes qu'il avait connues, c'était elle la meilleure. C'était elle sa préférée et c'était elle qu'il voulait pour femme. Le jean tous les deux en bas des pieds, ils se débarrassèrent chacun des surplus de vêtements. La culotte et le boxer rejoignirent T-shirt et soutien-gorge enlevés un peu plus tôt. Drago se repositionna sur elle et l'embrassa de nouveau avec amour et désir. Il se colla un peu plus à elle et écarta délicatement ses cuisses pour pouvoir s'immiscer entre. La chaleur de leurs deux corps était presque à leur maximum, la sueur perlait sur leur front, et leur peau était de plus en plus moite. Il frotta son sexe sur le sien tout en l'embrassant davantage. Les gémissements des deux concernés se faisaient entendre dans toute la chambre. Chacun voulait faire de l'autre le sien. C'était écrit sur leurs visages et dans leurs yeux. Ces mêmes yeux qui criaient au désir de l'autre, quelques secondes encore et enfin ils seraient vraiment réunis. Comme s'il demandait la permission, Drago posa sa tête au creux de l'épaule de la brune et déposa encore quelques baisers. Hermione l'entoura de ses bras et fit de même sur son épaule.

Alors, comme si le signal avait été lancé, Drago entra en elle avec toute la délicatesse et le respect qu'il avait pour elle. Le temps qu'elle prenne l'habitude de son intrusion, il la serra un peu plus contre lui. Le chemin tout tracé de leur bonheur était de nouveau à portée de main. Hermione prit le visage de son cher et tendre entre ses mains et déposa quelques baisers pour qu'il continue son avancée dans leurs retrouvailles et dans son corps à elle. A chaque coup de reins, il déposait un bisou sur sa joue, sur sa bouche, sur sa clavicule, sur sa main, sur son nez. Sur Elle… Hermione bougeait sous lui à son rythme, accentuant les va-et-vient et approfondissant la pénétration. Leurs corps bouillonnants ne formaient enfin plus qu'un, et ce jusqu'à la fin des temps. Plus les minutes passaient, et plus la cadence s'accélérait. Les cris aussi d'ailleurs. La dernière secousse fut un vrai instant de bonheur pour tous les deux. L'extase suprême dans toute sa splendeur. L'orgasme avait été partagé au même moment, c'était une première pour eux deux mais quelle jouissance !

Drago roula un peu sur le côté pour éviter d'écraser sa muse. Et l'embrassa encore et encore partout où il avait accès. Tout sourire, ils revenaient chacun à leur rythme sur la terre ferme. Drago parcourut encore son corps de caresses douces et charnelles. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder son corps si parfait. Ses jambes longues et fines, sa poitrine ronde et luxurieuse qui se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration, son visage d'ange qu'il ne pouvait quitter des yeux. Elle tourna enfin le visage vers lui et leurs yeux se sourirent encore davantage que lors des retrouvailles. Ils ne dormiraient pas de la journée ni de la nuit. Ils avaient tant de choses à rattraper. Tant d'amour à se donner…

Ce n'est plus des milliers mais des milliards de baisers qui furent échangés dans cette chambre. Agrippés l'un à l'autre de peur que l'un des deux ne parte.

- Mia...  
- Drago…

La simplicité d'une étreinte était beaucoup plus parlante que des mots, même s'ils en avaient de nombreux à se dire et à entendre.

- J'ai moi aussi beaucoup de choses à te dire mon Ange. Des choses que j'ai peur de te dire, des choses qui me font tellement mal.  
- Je regrette tellement de t'avoir fait souffrir, j'ai voulu t'en parler avant de partir, mais je n'avais pas le droit. Tu l'as appris dans mes lettres je suppose…  
- Je n'ai reçu tes lettres qu'aujourd'hui. Plus de deux cents t'attendent à la maison. Chaque semaine je t'ai écrit, chaque jour j'ai pensé à toi, chaque nuit j'ai rêvé de toi, chaque heure je m'inquiétais pour toi, chaque minute je vivais dans l'espoir de te revoir et chaque seconde je t'aimais un peu plus.  
- Je suis désolé ma Mia, je ne sais quoi faire pour me faire pardonner.  
- Promets-moi de ne plus jamais partir, promets-moi que nous serons toujours ensemble à présent, promets-moi que tu ne me quitteras jamais.  
- Je te promets tout cela, je te promets de faire de ta vie un conte de fées, je te promets de te chérir jusqu'à la fin de ma vie, princesse. Je te promets de former un couple et une famille heureuse avec toi mon amour.  
- J'aurais tellement aimé que tu sois là, que tu la connaisses…  
- Que je connaisse qui ?  
- Drago, ce que j'ai à te dire n'est pas facile à entendre, dit-elle en s'asseyant au milieu du lit.

Drago la regarda suspicieux, puis fit de même et la prit dans ses bras. Les larmes coulaient déjà sur les joues d'Hermione.

- Dis-moi tout mon amour…  
- Lorsque tu es parti il y a cinq ans, tu m'as abandonnée, mais tu ne m'as pas vraiment laissée seule. Quelques semaines après, j'apprenais que j'étais enceinte…  
- Tu étais enceinte ? Comment ai-je pu louper cela ? Comment va notre bébé ?  
- Ta petite Emma était magnifique, elle avait les yeux et les cheveux de sa mère. Tu lui avais donné son teint…  
- Etait ? demanda-t-il déconcerté.  
- Notre fille n'a pas survécu à une terrible maladie.  
- Mon Dieu…  
- Les médecins ont fait leur possible pour la sauver mais sans résultat, elle s'est battue, on s'est battues pour toi mon ange.  
- Pardon, je suis vraiment désolé… Ma petite fille…  
Des larmes s'était mise à couler le long des joues du blond.  
- J'ai tout gâché, je n'étais même pas là pour te soutenir. Je n'étais même pas là pour la connaître...  
- Tu ne savais pas Drago, tu ne pouvais rien faire, dit-elle en récoltant le liquide sur ses joues. La vie en a décidé ainsi. J'ai longtemps cru que nous ne la méritions pas, que nous n'étions pas de bons parents, que c'était pour cela que Dieu nous l'avait prise. Qu'il nous avait enlevé notre sang et notre chair.  
- Emma… C'est un très beau prénom… Je suis certain qu'elle était aussi ravissante que sa maman.  
- Encore mieux, tu veux dire. Drago, dit-elle en prenant le visage de son petit ami dans les mains, m'en veux-tu ?  
- T'en vouloir ? Cela serait complètement ridicule, ce n'est pas de ta faute non plus. Le destin est parfois injuste.  
- Voudras-tu venir la voir avec moi ?  
- Avec grand plaisir Mia…  
- Merci, merci d'être revenu…  
- Nous allons enfin affronter la vie à deux. Je serai toujours auprès de toi à présent.

Ils se serrèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, s'embrassant comme deux adolescents vivant leur premier amour.

- Je t'aime Mia…  
- Je t'aime aussi mon ange…

%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%-%

J'espère sincèrement que cela vous aura plu, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire !  
Et ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'arrête pas ma fic en cours, elle avance progressivement et à son rythme ! D'ailleurs, je viens d'envoyer le prochain chapitre en correction et relecture !  
A bientôt

Bizzzzzzz

Niv


End file.
